


The Clean Freak is Pretty Dirty

by ollie_cannoli



Category: Attack - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Knifeplay, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_cannoli/pseuds/ollie_cannoli
Summary: modern au // there will be special chapters [or oneshots] on special occasions // lots of smut, so buckle up and get ready.He saves you from being hit by a truck and takes you back to his place. A speedy recovery is the most you'd imagined coming from this situation but next thing you know, you're falling for your savior.it should be noted that the summary and some of the elements in this story is actually my attempt at making fun of most wattpad stories. and i hope the blatant nature of this joke doesn't offend those who do write stories like these.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. a rough start

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for what you are about to read. i will come back when my mind is clear and i can catch the typos better. if you catch any, let me know. enjoy!  
> word count: 5582

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find yourself walking home after a disappointing night out with friends when a truck comes out of nowhere and nearly hits you. luckily, a short and angry man is nearby and saves you just in time, though not without giving you a few scrapes and bruises. he takes you back to his house and what happens next wasn't what you had expected at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for what you are about to read. i will come back when my mind is clear and i can catch the typos better. if you catch any, let me know. enjoy!  
> word count: 5582

You stumbled into the bar clumsily with your best friends at your sides. They had somehow convinced you to go out despite your current depressed state. Your boyfriend of three years had dumped you only a week ago, explaining that he had been cheating on you for the past 5 months and couldn't lead you on any longer. You were almost certain he would have proposed at that moment, too. It was the most humiliating moment of your life, you being excited to be going out with him for the first time in quite a while, and then BOOM, he dumps you. For the past week, you had been in bed and refused to leave for anything other than food and restroom breaks. Other than that, you'd been a wreck.

Noticing your silence in the group chat, your friends planned a night out and came knocking on your door at 8 pm sharp. After you let them in, they gave you a makeover and insisted that one week of mourning an end to your relationship was enough. Though you were resistant, it was comforting to know your friends had your best interest in mind.

At the bar, you sat and asked for a simple glass of iced water, just to have something to sip on while your friends fooled around. They all shoved each other as they raced to the dancefloor and you shook your head, laughing at their antics. You wondered how you were going to get home for a moment, remembering this bar was quite a while from your home (and in an area you'd never been in) and your friends would no doubt be drunk by the end of this outing.

~•~•~

Somehow all your friends had been swept off their feet (or swept others off their feet) and reluctantly left you after you insisted you'd be alright. With a sigh, you left the proper amount of money on the counter and walked out the bar and started walking in the direction you were sure your home was in.

For a moment, you cursed your friends for getting you all dolled up for nothing. You ripped the heels off your aching feet and walked with your head down as you thought to yourself. This night somehow topped off the terrible week you were having. It was supposed to be a good day, or at least a good end to the day, but somehow you felt even more miserable than you did before.

When you noticed a light out of the corner of your eye, you looked up, only to see a truck driving down the road in your direction. You froze. "Watch out!" a voice called, but you blacked out after a rough impact sent you to the ground.

~•~•~

The strong, short man grumbled to himself as he carried you to his home. He just HAD to call out to you and push you to the ground and barely save you from what could have killed you.

Your eyes fluttered open and you mumbled something before you finally realized the situation you were in. Your eyes widened and you tried pushing yourself away from the stranger who was carrying you. "Who the hell are you?" You screamed, pushing again, but his hold was too strong.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sorry, I would have introduced myself over a nice meal before saving your sorry ass back there, but unfortunately there wasn't any time for that."

"Saved my sorry- What the fuck are you talking about?" You began yelling again.

"Tsk, tsk. Such foul language for a lady." He joked. "Do you really not remember? The truck coming toward you and me pushing you out of the way?"

You shook your head and brought a hand up to hold it as a sudden pain shot through your neck, as if it would help.

"Sorry, by the way. I pushed you too hard and now you're all scraped up on your left side. Your dress is ruined too." He said in a quieter tone.

You looked up at him and for a moment you felt your heart skip a beat. You scolded yourself, feeling like it was still too soon for being attracted to other people. He was gorgeous. Dark, black hair. Steel gray eyes. A permanent scowl. The brooding, sarcastic personality. This man had it all, didn't he?

"Where are you taking me?" You tried to calm down, still wary of this stranger.

He shifted your body in his arms. "Back to my place. Your injuries aren't serious enough for a hospital and seeing as I don't know where you live, you can clean yourself up at my place."

You nodded and looked back down to your legs. Your eyes widened when you saw the deep scratches on your legs. Dried blood had crusted around them and you instantly felt bad for burdening this man. He probably felt disgusted, having to carry you while your entire left side bled onto him. You didn't think falling into the street would cause so much damage. Then again, you were kind of thrown into it. Still, you felt like you kind of owe him.

"Thank you. For saving me." You spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin the peace of the moment. He only hummed in response and for the rest of the walk it was silent.

~•~•~

His place was much cleaner than you ever would have expected. You couldn't tell if it was clean because of how little was in the rooms or if it was just because you had a terrible example back at home. You looked around the house as he carried you to the bathroom. He set you down to sit on the toilet and stretched his arms, a soft moan escaping his lips.

"I can get you some clothes, but I expect you to shower before changing into them. I'll show you to my medicine kit after you're cleaned up." He said before walking out and closing the door.

For a moment you sat there, unsure if you could even stand with the deep cuts in your side. You braced yourself by putting a hand on the wall and the other on the nearby counter. You pushed yourself into a standing position. For a split second, a sense of victory washed over you. Then your knees began to wobble and a stinging sensation shot through your whole left side. You let out a gasp as you fell to your feet. How the hell were you supposed to shower??

A knock came from the other side of the door. "Hey, do you plan on showering or are you just going to sit there all night and let your wounds get infected?"

"No! I'm just- I'll get in in just a second." Your voice shook, tears of frustration welled in your eyes.

"Whatever. I have the clothes here, I'll leave them on the ground." And that was the last you heard from him. 

You let out a breath and looked around the bathroom. You really couldn't waste his time. Not after what he's done for you. So you forced yourself to stand once more, only this time the sting wasn't as painful as the last. You turned the water on to a warm temperature and peeled the bloody dress from your figure. When you looked in the mirror, you cringed. You looked horrible. Makeup ruined, hair disheveled, your entire left side left decorated with the elaborate pattern of scratches and cuts and blood. It was a miracle this guy didn't just leave you after saving you.

After a few moments, you finally stepped into the tub, cringing as the crusted blood flowed down your leg and into the drain. What you weren't expecting was the water to sting so badly. Tears built up once more and you whimpered as you realized you'd have to clean all those wounds.

You showered as quickly as you could, even after the stinging from your cuts had stopped. You didn't want to anger the guy who saved you. So you wrapped your hair in the towel and opened the door to grab the clothes that was on the ground still. You held up what he brought to be sure it would fit. A plain white shirt and blue boxers. Good enough. It'd be a pain to not have a bra, though. After dressing yourself you stepped out of the bathroom.

You slowly walked down the hall and looked around at any piece of furniture around you. The entire place was practically empty. You wondered how loud you would have to talk for an echo to sound. Finally, you found the living room and saw him sitting on the couch, drinking something from a mug.

"Sorry, can you show me your medical stuff?" You asked quietly, not wanting to bother him. "And could I know your name?"

He stood after setting his cup down and as he walked past you, he grumbled. "Levi."

A small smile pulled at your lips and you said your name.

He turned back to you and stared for a moment. "Nice."

"Is this guy for real?? Nice?? I mean, it's better than nothing but nice??" You thought to yourself. Awkwardly, you stood in that spot until he finally came back with a box and set it on the table by the couch. He sat on the floor and began digging through it.

"I have some bandages, but I don't know how compatable they are with the disinfectant, I suppose the bandages will have to do." And he handed you two rolls, just to be sure you have enough.

You thanked him and rolled up the left sleeve so you could get to wrapping your arm up. When you had started wrapping it Levi's voice brought you back from your thoughts. "You're doing it all wrong, get over here."

And so you scooted closer to him, your left side closer so he could wrap the bandages around your arm. He firmly grabbed your elbow and you winced. His grip softened, but he still firmly held your arm. When he was sure your arm was in a good position, he began wrapping the bandages around your upper arm. His fingers occasionally brushed across your skin and though you knew it was wrong, it would send an electric shock up your arm and make the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. You had to bite your lip to keep a silly grin off your face.

When he finished your arm he looked up at you expectantly.

"Hm?" You hummed, not sure what he was asking for.

He rolled his eyes. "Your leg."

"Oh, right." You chuckled awkwardly and, as normal as possible, rested your leg on his lap so he could get a better angle at wrapping the wounds. They were worse on your legs than on your arms, thanks to the sleeves on the dress.

Again, his touch sent electric shocks up your body and right to your heart. You could only hope he couldn't hear how quickly it was beating. Does this guy have anything to make background noise? A TV? A radio? Finally, when he was done, he tapped your knee and stood to put his box away.

When he returned he checked the clock on the wall. "It's getting late. We should sleep. If you feel well enough tomorrow, I'll drive you home."

"Thank you, Levi. For everything."

He hummed. "Follow me. The guest bedroom is this way."

And so you did. You knew you wouldn't fall asleep for quite some time. Not in a new place at least, especially with some guy you don't know.

He led you up a staircase you hadn't noticed before and into a room. When you stepped in, you admired the simplicity of it. There was a window on the wall across from you and right below it was the bed. It was a small twin bed with two pillows in white cases and a flower-patterned quilt laying over the sheets. It looked very comfy, even though it looked practically untouched. 

Levi looked at you and when you gave him a small smile he nodded his head and turned to leave the room. "Goodnight." And with that, he closed the door. You stood there for a while, listening for any more movement. You heard some shuffling and cursing and then another door shutting. Releasing a shaky breath, you approached the bed and sat on it, preparing for the long night ahead. 

~•~•~

In the morning, around 7, a soft knock sounded from the other side of the door and you looked up, having already been awake for an hour or so. Your nerves got the best of you and you hardly slept at all last night. With slight difficulty, you stood and started walking to the door. You opened it and leaned on the doorframe, trying to take some of the pressure off your legs. 

"Morning. Feel any better?" Levi asked, eyes as cold as they were yesterday. You'd assume he only looked so grumpy because of how late it was, but it seemed he was just always a grouch. 

You sighed and looked to the side, finding his handsome face far too distracting. "It hurts to stand but I'm sure I can manage."

He nodded his head. "I'm making breakfast, you can come downstairs when you find your strength."

You smiled and nodded, finally making eye contact with him again. He nodded his head once again and turned away, making his way to the staircase. You stood for a few seconds, trying to muster up the courage to walk down the stairs. You could easily walk up, but would going down be any different? The pain now was worse than yesterday, maybe it's all finally catching up to you? 

After taking in a deep breath, you finally pushed yourself off the doorframe and made your way to the top of the staircase. Looking down, your knees felt weak and your heart started beating a little quicker, panic bubbling inside you. You took one step down with your right foot and planted it as well as you could. That's one step. So far, so good. You raised your left leg and after applying some pressure on it, you felt your leg wobble worse than before. "Oh shit." was all you could think as you felt your leg give out from under you and the rest of your body collide with the stairs as you rolled down the rest of the way. 

Hurried footsteps came from your right side and you heard Levi muttering to himself. "Holy crap." he said, finding you on the ground, pulling your knees to your chest. 

A sob rose up from your throat and you curled in on yourself. You weren't just humiliated, you were frustrated. At this rate you'd never get home. You felt a warm hand on your shoulder and you looked up to find Levi looking at you with that same grumpy look on his face, only this time his brows were knitted in a concerned sort of shape. "Jesus fuck, kid. You alright?"

Just the question alone made you feel worse and more tears built up in your eyes. You turned away from him and pulled your legs even closer to your body as another sob shook your body. "I feel like a fucking idiot." you whispered. 

He rolled his eyes, but of course you didn't see. "Look, I can't help much with you laying on the floor like that. Get up and I'll rewrap your bandages. After that, if you feel alright, you can have some breakfast."

Wordlessly, you calmed yourself down and finally pushed yourself up into a kneeling position. Every last bit of you ached as if you'd just finished a super intense workout. You took in a shaky breath and looked up at him as he stood above you. "Can you help me up?" You asked, embarrassed by your own helplessness. 

He nodded and reached down to grab your arms and pulled you up to stand. Shocked by his strength, you let out a breath of surprise. He held your arms, loosening his grip so he could at least help you to regain your balance if you needed it. With a nod, he wrapped an arm around your waist and led you to the bathroom you showered in last night. He picked you up and set you on the counter with a huff. 

He looked at you and put his hands on his hips. "Now look, I'm sure you'd love to get back home but you won't be getting there with as clumsy as you are, so until you're all healed, you aren't allowed upstairs," He said in a stern tone. "You'll just have to get comfortable on the couch until then."

Though you knew it was wrong, you couldn't help but get all flustered. Something about the way he sounded was just so... sexy. This situation was anything but sexy, and yet getting scolded by the handsome man in front of you turned you on. You shook your head, ridding yourself of these thoughts and when you looked up at him you noticed an impatient look on his face. Realizing he was expecting some sort of answer, you stumbled over your words. "O-oh! Right. Yeah, that's fine."

He hummed in acknowledgment of what you said and tapped your knee, signaling you to lift your leg so he could rewrap your bandages. 

~•~•~

A moan escaped your lips and you threw your head back in ecstasy. The force you put into throwing your head back shook the chair you were sitting on and for a moment you feared the chair would tip over. "That's perfect!" You moaned again. Another wave of pleasure washed over you. 

"Calm down. It's just a simple omelette." Levi rolled his eyes. 

You sighed again. "Yeah. The best damn omelette I've ever had!"

He only hummed in response, not quite believing you. "So, I've prepared a schedule for us, considering I'm almost certain you'll be practically immobile for at least a week and I have work tomorrow. I'll leave it on the fridge tomorrow morning before I leave. Got it?"

His tone in the last sentence sent shivers down your spine and you had to force yourself to not just let out another moan right then and there. "Got it." You confirmed in a shaky tone.

~•~•~

The next day, you woke up around 9 and rolled off the couch unhappily. You just wanted to be back home by now. Though staying at a hot guys house wasn't all too bad. 

You limped into the kitchen and stared at the fridge, reading the schedule Levi left behind. You sighed when you found that he wouldn't be home until around 5 later tonight. Might as well start planning dinner. It is the least you can do, after all. You opened the fridge to find it full of food. You became overwhelmed with all the ideas flying through your mind. 

~•~•~

As you stirred the sauce in a pan, you hummed a tune to yourself. The sound of the front door opening didn't reach your ears as you kept humming to yourself. Levi called your name but got no response. He quirked a brow and when the smell of the sauce finally hit him, a small smile tugged at his lips. He removed his work shoes and set down his bag before walking to the kitchen to find you humming to yourself, stirring the sauce in the same clothes he gave you the night prior. He cleared his throat loud enough to let you know he was right behind you. "Ahem."

Out of shock, you dropped the wooden spoon and gasped. Turning around you smiled. "Levi- you startled me. I'm sorry." You bent down to pick up the spoon. 

"What are you making?" He asked, expression unchanging.

You smiled. "Just some spaghetti. It's an old family recipe and it just so happens you had all the ingredients."

He removed his black blazer and set it on a nearby chair. "Well I'm glad to see you're getting comfortable."

You laughed. "It's not like I really have a choice. I'll be here for quite some time. Speaking of time, I've been standing for far too long, can you help me out here? My legs are killing me."

He nodded and helped you to a chair before standing in front of the stove. 

"It's almost done, actually. You got here just in time." You laughed to yourself.

He hummed and stirred the sauce for a few moments more before finally putting everything together and making two plates. He set one down in front of you and another next to you where he would be sitting. He turned the stove off and sat next to you. 

~•~•~

"It really was delicious. I've never had spaghetti quite like it." He assured you. 

You laughed. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, but really it's very easy. Maybe I can teach you sometime."

Just as he finished drying the last of the dishes, the oven beeped. "Don't tell me." he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You baked too."

You bit your lip and nodded. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. I noticed you have a bunch of teas and I figured you'd like something to go with them. It's really the least I can do since you took me in and saved my life."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're ridiculous. I better not be getting surprises like this tomorrow." He'd never admit it, but he was quite happy to have you with him. He couldn't remember the last time he had somebody else make a meal for him.

~•~•~

Levi said your name in a stern tone again. "Go to bed. It's late."

"But I'm not tired! I slept in a bit today and now I won't be able to sleep." You groaned. 

He huffed and picked you up before throwing you down on the couch. "If you don't go to bed on your own, I'll have to find a way to make you go to bed."

You landed with a giggle and looked up at him from where you lay. He walked over to you and paused as he stood only a few inches from the couch. "And how would you do that, hm?"

He stayed quiet for a while until he finally took in the position you were in and the look on your face. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" You didn't even know you were making a face. 

He rolled his eyes. "Like you want to fuck me."

"WHAT?? BITCH YOU GAVE US AWAY!!" You scolded yourself. 

Deciding to be bold, you bit your lip. "And who said I don't?"

His face flushed, and you could tell he was clearly embarrassed. He hadn't been expecting that response. He looked down at you with an expression you couldn't quite read and next thing you know, he's straddling your lap and hovering above you, his arms caging you in. 

You were surprised, to say the least, but gladly accepted this turn of events. "So, what? You want to fuck me too?"

He chuckled lowly, his chest vibrating against yours as he did so. "You could say that. But the term I would prefer is ravage."

You swore, in that moment, you could feel your heart beating quicker and your pussy drip at just his words alone. "He hasn't even touched you yet, fucking idiot!!" You scolded yourself. 

"Ravage? So you plan on rearranging my guts?" You smirked. 

He licked his lips hungrily, his steel grey eyes drilling holes in your own. "If you will allow it, absolutely."

"But of course I will." You had to hold back a moan. Something deep in you said this was wrong. That you should deny him access to your body and carry on with your recovery process. And yet... the thrill of knowing you'd only just met this man somehow turned you on. You barely know him! But who can deny the heart that is yearning, and a pussy that is in need of a good fucking.

He didn't need to hear any more from you. His lips captured yours in a heated kiss and he had to hold himself back with everything he had to not just shove his tongue down your throat. You finally let out a moan as you felt his hands travel down your sides and to your hips where he gave them a good squeeze, right where you were bruised from falling down the stairs recently. You let out a whimper, opening your mouth momentarily but just long enough for Levi to take initiative and push his tongue into your mouth. 

You let his wet muscle assert dominance over your own as it explored every last crevice of your mouth. Finally, when he pulled away, a string of saliva connected your mouths and you breathlessly looked at each other with half-lidded eyes. His eyes were glossed over with a look you recognized in mere seconds. Lust. Easily recognizable, yet completely foreign to you. Something about the way Levi looked was like something you'd never seen before. You could only imagine what was coming your way. 

Wordlessly, Levi pulled his shirt off of your body, revealing your naked upper half. He didnt have any bras laying around and you hadnt been wearing one the night at the bar so there was nothing you could really do to help yourself in that department. His eyes hungrily feasted upon your breasts, looking over them with that same look from earlier.

Finally he bent down and captured one of your hardened nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and reached up to grope your other breast. The pleasure you felt in that moment was completely new to you. Your boyfriend- ex boyfriend- had touched you like this a bunch of times and yet never managed to make you feel quite like this before. You let out another moan, letting his name roll off your tongue. Levi groaned, loving the way you said his name. He pulled away from your breast to finally look up at you as he fingered the hem of the boxers he had leant you. 

You nodded your head with a small smile and he swiftly tore them away from your nether regions and threw them somewhere off to the side. He eyed your goods for a moment before finally lowering himself and tapping your knees, asking you to spread your legs. Your legs shook gently as you spread them enough for him to get a good look at you. He kissed the inside of your thigh gently and the action alone sent butterflies to your stomach. 

He reached up and gently caressed your soaked cunt and he smirked. "Soaking already? What a slut, dripping wet for a man you hardly know." 

You moaned at the little friction he gave you and looked down at him desperately. He only chuckled. "Want more? I'm going to need you to beg. Beg for daddy. Say just what you want and I'll give it to you."

You moaned again, this time frustrated. "Just finger me or something, I can't take it anymore."

He smirked, carefully planning his next words. "Say that again, doll. And address me properly this time."

"Ugh- Daddy, just fucking shove your fingers up my pussy or something already!" You shouted, irritated by his arrogance. 

He didn't need to hear anything else from you. He pushed his index and middle finger right into your pussy and kept his thumb pressed against your clit, creating the friction you so desperately wanted. Instantly, you were a mess of moans and profanities. You were like putty in his hands and both of you knew it. 

He carefully watched your reaction with every move he made with his fingers, paying attention to what would get you to arch your back. You threw your head back in ecstasy and moaned his name again, desperately calling for more. "What's that? I can't hear your question over the moaning." He teased. 

"More- harder, faster, I don't care-" you groaned, grabbing into the cushion beneath you as you felt his fingers fly even quicker within you. When he pressed his fingers up into that sweet spot, you felt that familiar white-hot coil build up in your gut. You called his name again, warning him of your oncoming orgasm. 

He pressed the sweet spot once more before pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his face. He dragged his tongue from your opening to your clit, teasing you before finally saying: "Cum for me. Cum for Daddy, right on my face." And that was all you needed to finish. 

He quickly licked up your release and when he was finally finished, raised himself high enough to bring you into another kiss. Instantly, you noticed the flavor of your orgasm fresh on his lips. 

He pulled away and quickly removed his slacks he'd been wearing all day. Though you hadn't said it, you noticed that they perfectly cupped his ass. He removed his boxers and his erection sprang forth, finally free of the constricting material from those slacks. 

He lined himself up with your entrance and looked up at you for consent. You nodded your head and that was enough for him. He quickly thrust his hips forward and shoved his dick into your still sopping pussy. You thought for sure he would be too big, but he somehow, miraculously, fit inside. You felt your pussy stretch as he pressed further, that familiar sting reminding you of your first time. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him in even deeper. He groaned and threw his head back. "So... tight-"

When you bucked your hips upward, you brought him back to reality and he instantly began to pound harshly into you. The force of his thrust sent you into orbit. You were almost certain the first thrust alone had given you whiplash. This man wasn't kidding when he said ravage. Within seconds, you felt another release build up in your gut and you moaned, loud enough for it to echo along with the lewd skin-on-skin sounds. He wasn't having any of that, though. 

"Listen here, slut. You aren't allowed to cum until Daddy says so, alright? If you do before I say you can, you'll be punished. Got it?" He growled. There was an animalistic look in his eyes. He was absolutely unhinged and for a moment it scared you, and you moaned again. 

"Got it." You managed to say in between your moans. 

He slapped your ass. Hard. You knew it would bruise, but you didn't even care. He growled again and reached down to grab your hips and help himself out a bit. With one hand, he held onto your left thigh and with the other, he reached down to your clit, massaging it gently with his thumb again. "I'm going to count down from 5. When I get to 1, you can cum."

"Five."

He pounded into you, his thrusts already becoming erratic and formless. His thumb never slowed on your clit. He gripped your thigh just tight enough for another painful sting to shoot up your leg and you moaned at the sudden pain. 

"Four."

You let out a strangled moan and he seemed to enjoy the sound of it because he moaned too. For a second it seemed as though he lost himself in the pleasure as his thrusts slowed slightly. 

"Three."

He picked up the pace again and looked down at you. Your face screwed up in pleasure seemed to send him over the edge, because he moaned once more. 

"Two."

Tears were now welled in your eyes. You had to hold back with everything in you. Only one more second now and you could finally release. 

"One."

Finally, you stopped holding back and let it go. The both of you came at the same time and he helped you ride out your high. This orgasm was unlike any other you had experienced. He pulled out and fell down on the couch next to you. For a few moments the two of you just lay there, catching your breath. After a while, he got up and walked to the kitchen, but you were too tired to pay him any attention. 

When he came back he had a rag in his hand. He situated himself between your legs once more and gently cleaned your nether regions. You never expected such kindness from him. Just to tease you he brushed his thumb against your clit once more and chuckled when your hips twitched upward.

"You better get to sleep now, brat. If you aren't tired yet, just be sure to clean up after yourself." He said after throwing the rag in the washer and walking up to his room. "Goodnight."

You moaned tiredly in response and rolled onto your side before falling asleep.


	2. bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n bonds with levi and a few of his coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! so this chapter is significantly shorter than the previous one and i apologize for that, but i'm just trying to keep up with at least one work of mine but school is stressing me out and this is kind of a coping mech for me. once again, let me know if you catch any typos and enjoy!
> 
> word count: 3126

The next morning, Levi came downstairs grumbling to himself. He was already dressed for work and ready, but he was planning on grabbing a piece of toast or something before he left. When he finally entered the living room he saw your bare sleeping form in the same position you were in last night. He sighed and walked over, kneeling next to the couch and checking that he didn’t cause any damage to your wounds. Your bandages were a little loose, but they should be good enough to last you for the rest of the day. With another sigh he picked himself back up and pulled the quilt over your shivering form. He didn’t want to become distracted by your nakedness. 

After staring at you for a moment or so, he turned around and walked into the kitchen, sighing again to himself. Last night had taken a lot from him. How long has it been since his last time? He couldn’t remember. He was only slightly disappointed in himself for allowing himself to give in so easily. Something about you pulled him in and at this point the both of you recognized that. He was wrapped around your finger like a stupid damn thread and he cursed himself for allowing that to happen. He barely knew you and he’d already managed to somehow give in to whatever it was that kept him on his toes around you. 

Unlike everybody else, you were a mystery to him. Not just because he doesn’t know you, but also because it felt like you had some sort of wall surrounding yourself, as if you were trying to save yourself from some form of heartbreak again. He wanted to get to know you better while you were here with him. Maybe even after you’ve healed you could spend time together. He shook his head, cursing himself for once again allowing himself to think of you in such a way. What happened last night can’t happen again. 

He wasn’t making that promise just for himself, though. He was making it for you, too. In the event that the two of you don’t see each other again after this week, he wouldn’t want either of you to be attached to the other. If what he assumed about your walls was true, then he definitely wouldn’t want to hurt you one way or another. 

Once again he had to snap himself back into reality. He checked the time on his watch and he was surprised by the time. He’s running late. He’d just have to go to work on an empty stomach. Wouldn’t be the first time, though. And definitely not the last. He ran out the front door and locked it behind him. Sighing as he sat in his car, he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. 

~•~•~

“Hey, shorty! What took you so long? You’re never this late!” His coworker and close friend Hanji yelled excitedly. 

He groaned and tried to walk past them, but they just moved to the side and walked by him. “I just got a little distracted. How much paperwork today?” 

“Distracted? You never get distracted! What was it! Ooh- tell me, tell me, tell me!!” They yelled again. 

He rolled his eyes. “Quiet down before you get us both into trouble. And I just have a… friend.. staying over for a while.”

This intrigued Hanji. As far as they knew, Levi’s only friends were themself and a few other coworkers at the office. “A friend? Can I meet them? Please? Pretty please?”

“No!” He said, responded, maybe a little too quick. “She isn’t exactly in any state to be meeting other people. She probably has a lot on her mind right now.”

Hanjis eyes seemed to sparkle with interest. “So your friend is a girl? What’s her name? What happened? Maybe I could help!”

Levi sighed as he finally saw his office door. He said your name and turned to Hanji one last time before grabbing the doorknob on the door. “And I’m not sure what happened exactly. I’m still working that out myself.”

This confused Hanji. But they didn’t say anything. When Levi opened his office door and looked to Hanji he nodded before walking in and closing the door. Hanji stared at the door as they took in this new information. They walked away and approached their own office, coming up with a plan to somehow meet this friend of Levi’s. 

~•~•~

When Levi had finished the last paper from the stack he had on his desk earlier that day, he leaned back in his chair, sighing in relief. He moved the stack into a tray on the side of his desk and stood, stretching his limbs until he heard that satisfying pop. 

He exited the office and started walking down the stairs and into the parking lot. By his car, Hanji was standing around, definitely looking suspicious. “Hanji! What the hell are you doing?”

Hanji turned with a crazed look on their face. “I’m going to meet your friend! I have to meet them! Anybody capable of befriending you must be really patient and nice and-“

“I thought I told you they weren’t in any state to be meeting anybody else.” He said, raising a brow. 

Hanjis smile fell, but not completely. “You did. However my curiosity is eating away at me. I must meet her!”

“Maybe another time. Her bruises and scrapes are-“ He cut himself off. Maybe he gave too much away already. “Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow Hanji. Goodnight.”

Hanji stood in the same spot, an unrecognizable look on their face. Now there’s more clues as to what was going on with his new friend. 

~•~•~

For the whole day, you’d been laying on the couch, too sore to really bother trying to move or even dress yourself for that matter. Of course Levi had to throw the clothes halfway across the house, way out of reach. The quilt was enough to cover you and keep you warm, anyway. You weren’t bothered being naked. If Levi came back this second, you wouldn’t be bothered enough to hide yourself anyway. He’d seen more than enough last night so why bother hiding what he’s already seen? At most, you’d probably do your best to keep the blanket over your form. 

The whole day, You’d been falling asleep and waking back up, absolutely exhausted from last night. There wasn’t much for you to do anyway, so there was no reason for you to look for something to do. From what you could see, Levi didn’t have much in his home, just the necessities. Maybe he just didn’t have the time to buy any extra items to fill in the space. 

Just as you were about to fall into a deep pit of interior design plans for Levi’s home, you heard the keys being put into the lock. Right on time. The door opened and just like the day before Levi called your name. 

“I’m in here.” You called, your voice a little scratchy from not using it since yesterday and practically ruining your vocal cords when you last used them. 

You heard some shuffling and Levi walked in wearing a suit similar to the one he wore yesterday. You didn’t take the time to appreciate it yesterday, though, and now that you saw him dressed like this, you felt something deep within you stir. Quickly, a blush rose to your face and you pulled the blanket closer to your face to try and hide it from him. 

He rose a brow. “Are you still naked? Where’s your clothes?”

You shrank into yourself. “How should I know? You threw them halfway across the planet last night. And it’s your clothes, not mine.” 

He scoffed, looking away for a moment. “Whatever. Let me grab you something new, then. I’ll be right back.”

In what felt like hours, he came back with another shirt and another pair of boxers, this time the shirt wasn’t white, it was a heathered grey and the boxers were black. “I see you have a set color palette.”

“These colors are simple and go well enough with every other color.” He argued. 

“You probably don’t even have any other colors in your wardrobe so why bother making that argument.” You mumbled. 

“What was that?”

You flashed an innocent smile. “Can you help me get dressed? You ruined me yesterday.” 

Reluctantly he approached you and pulled the blanket off your bare body. “You kind of asked me to, so don’t act like it’s all entirely my fault.” He unfolded his shirt and when you lifted your arms weakly, he managed to get the shirt over your shoulders and you did the rest by pulling it down. After struggling with your legs for a moment, he managed to get the boxers up and around your waist at a comfortable height. “Better?”

“Much.” You sighed happily, falling back into the pillows. He watched you and had to fight a smile. Something about you laying there contentedly gave him butterflies. Once again he had to scold himself for feeling such a way.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking since you'll be here for quite a while, why not get to know each other? Would you... like to do that?"

Shocked, you looked up at him. Get to know each other? This was a surprise, though not unwelcomed. "Of course! I mean, I barely know anything about you besides a few... little things."

He didn't bother asking what those 'little things' were because he could just feel the jokes being hurled at him already.

~•~•~

The both of you sat next to each other at the small table like the night before and ate in silence until Levi finally spoke up. "So, what were you doing out so late on Sunday?"

You had to think back and remind yourself what you really were doing on Sunday. It felt like ages ago already. "I went out to a bar with my friends. They said I needed to stop mourning the end of my last relationship."

Levi nodded, finally understanding the situation. "And what happened? With your ex? If you don't mind me asking..."

You sighed and leaned back in your chair. "Well we were dating for three years and right when I was certain he would propose, he told me he was cheating on me. For five months." You rolled your eyes. "Stupid piece of shit said he couldn't lead me on anymore. More like he couldn't keep it in his pants anymore. At least now I know why he was late to so many dates and shit."

For a moment, Levi felt anger bubbling inside him. What for? He didnt even know you that well, so why did this information make him so mad? "What about you? Any exes?" You cut off his train of thought.

"Just one. But she died a few years back in a car crash. I always told her she should have gotten the airbag checked, but she insisted it was fine. Look where that got her." He spat bitterly.

You made a face, unsure how to comfort him, or if you should comfort him.

"But there's no need to feel sorry for me. Losing people is a part of life, I suppose." He said, thinking over his words before looking at you once more.

"Do you have any friends at least? Anybody to keep you company?" You asked, worried that he'd been spending the last few years completely alone.

He nodded. "Yeah, I've got a few. Just a couple coworkers, but if you meet them don't tell them I called them my friends. Besides them, there's a few brats for interns we got recently that I've kind of taken under my wing. They're good kids."

You nodded your head, taking in all this new information. "Can I? Meet them, that is?"

He sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but if you want to, I can bring a few over for dinner tomorrow. If you're up for it, that is."

"I'd love to meet them." You smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "What, I'm not good enough company to you? I didn't realize I was so boring."

"N-no! No, no! You're just fine- it's just that since I'll be here a while, I might as well meet some of your friends while I'm at it, right?" You laughed nervously.

He took a sip of his water. "I suppose you make a decent case. I'll let them know. One of them was pretty eager to meet you after I accidentally mentioned you at the office."

You smiled. "Well I'm excited to meet them, too."

~•~•~

"Hanji and Erwin are here. They're my co-workers I was telling you about." Levi called from the main entrance of the home.

You were in the living room, standing nervously. You couldn't remember the last time you had to introduce yourself to people and as excited as you were yesterday, now you were a nervous wreck. You limped into the room that connected the kitchen, living room, hallway, and main entrance, eyeing the new faces.

"Uh.. hi?" You said, anxiously twiddling your fingers.

The one with longer hair stepped forward with a spring in their step. "Hi! I'm Hanji! Shorty hasn't said much about you but once I heard you'd befriended Levi, I just had to meet you! Anybody who has the patience to stick with that grouch must be pretty amazing."

"Oh! I haven't heard much about you, either, but I'm excited to get to know you!" You smiled, more confidence in your tone this time.

The tall blonde man stepped forward and Hanji stepped to the side, giving him some space. This man was... huge. He wasn't just tall but he was also incredibly well-built. Your face flushed as you looked up at him.

"I'm Erwin. I haven't heard anything from Levi, but I did hear everything Hanji knows from them." He said in a low voice as smooth as honey.

You gulped, swallowing your fear. "Well, there's only so much Levi could have told me before now. I hadn't expected you to be so... huge! And I'm excited to get to know you as well."

He smiled and looked to Levi, as though he wasn't sure what to do with himself now that he'd introduced himself.

Levi huffed and walked past all three of you and toward the kitchen. "Well, make yourselves at home. I'll be making dinner."

After you offered your help and he rudely declined, Hanji, Erwin, and you got comfy on the couches and made small talk.

~•~•~

As the minutes passed by, you found yourself getting closer and closer with Levi's friends. Hanji was a lot of fun to talk to, because they brought the energy. Erwin made up for their insanity in being so calm and collected. He seemed so cozy and warm. For a while, you wondered what it would be like to be held by his big arms. Not in any sexual way, of course. You couldn't deny that the size of his bulging muscles flustered you and you had to look away whenever you noticed the way they moved with his hand gestures.

When Levi announced dinner was ready, you sat next to Levi once more while Hanji and Erwin sat across from the both of you. Dinner was quiet and fun at the same time. Occasionally Hanji would say something and all of you would laugh. Well, everybody except Levi. He kept more to himself during meals.

When you all finished, You and Levi cleaned the dishes even though your hips and legs ached. At this point, you had assumed your legs would be all better by either Friday or Saturday. Two the three days from now. That isn't so bad, really.

But this realization did kind of make you feel bad in some way. You wanted to spend more time with Levi. And his friends of course, too, but mostly Levi. He was so... reserved. You wanted to make it your mission to get him to open up to you completely before you were well enough to leave.

Finishing the dishes, you and Levi walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Hanji and Erwin were whispering to themselves.

"Oi, what the hell are you weirdos whispering about?" Levi said in a stern tone.

Hanji giggled. "Oh, nothing, really. Erwin and I just couldn't help but notice the tension between you and your friend here. Could it be that there is more going on than you let on? Spill the beans Levi, I must know!"

You had to admit, despite Hanji's sort of crazy personality, they did quickly put together information you wouldn't have in a week. They probably would have been an amazing scientist or detective if they didn't decide to get into an office job.

Erwin elbowed Hanji, clearly irritated by the fact that they really did tell Levi what they were talking about. He chuckled and smiled awkwardly. "No, not really. Heh- we were just talking about that promotion you got recently. That's big, isn't it, Levi?"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's obviously a lie, Erwin. You guys wouldn't be whispering if it was something as simple as my promotion. But nevermind that. My relationship with her isn't really any concern of yours, is it? So whatever plan you two are working on, forget it. Now, it's getting late and we have work tomorrow. I'll show you guys out."

After saying your goodbyes and Levi walked them out, you collapsed onto the couch, looking up at the ceiling as you yawned. Levi came back in and looked at you for a second or so before getting on top of you on the couch and caging you in with his arms again.

"I saw the way you were looking at Erwin. You were clearly thinking about how strong he looked, weren't you?"

Hold on, was he jealous??

"Weren't you?" He asked louder this time.

"Yes." You whispered, worried about what he may say.

He sneered. "What a bad girl. And after I gave you just what you asked for only two days ago. Are you horny again? Or were my eyes deceiving me earlier? No matter. It's time for your punishment."


	3. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi punishes reader sexually, the next day the reader reflects (kind of?) on her current situation while texting friends, reader and levi seem to have bonded in some way, the chapter ends with more sex (though this time the reader is kind of in control).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for taking so long to update! i had a lot of work to catch up on for school (and still do but it's not like i really care anyway). anyway hopefully i can update more regularly now since i've lessened my work load quite a bit. i haven't *really* proofed this yet so if you catch anything, let me know!! oh, and a quick WARNING: there is a lot of smut here so beware. i man, you should know anyways considering the tags and the general nature of this fic. also sorry if levi seems a bit ooc here i got a little lazy. enjoy :)
> 
> word count: 3090

His words alone sent a chill down your spine and blood rushing to your face. "Punishment?" You stammered.

He didn't say anything, only looking into your eyes with that same look from a few nights ago. You'd take that as your yes. "Now, I realize your hips and legs are sore, but by this time tomorrow, they'll be even more sore and for that, I should probably be sorry, but I'm not."

The assertion in his tone made your muscles tense and your face feel hot. "I could barely stand for over a minute today." You whined, more to yourself than to him.

"And tomorrow you won't be able to stand at all. Should I plan on getting you a chair with wheels on it, so you can move from place to place easily?" He teased, moving one hand from beside your head to gripping your chin tightly, his thumb brushing your bottom lip.

Unintentionally, a whimper left your lips. The things this man could do to you... And still, even though you knew his words were not empty, there was a flicker of fear within you. Just what did he have in mind?

~•~•~

"Look at yourself. Look at the slut you are." He growled, pounding into you from behind. Of course you should have expected this. Without warning, he had picked you up and taken you to the bathroom and situated you right in front of the mirror over the sink. You were lucky he gave you at least the sinks counter to hold on to. There was a full body mirror on the door, but he decided to give you mercy and allow you to grab something.

And now, here you are, getting pounded from behind, gripping the sides of the square counter, face pressed against the glass, and moaning profanities like they were the only words you knew.

From behind, Levi had situated himself between your spread legs and kept an iron grip on your hips to steady himself. In fact, his grip was so tight, it felt more like he was holding you up than it felt like you were standing on your own two feet.

"Ugh- please." You moaned, breathlessly.

He groaned from behind, the noise sending another chill down your spine. "Please what? Use your words, slut."

You whimpered and pressed a hand to the glass, trying to stabilize yourself somehow. With his constant pounding and your trembling body, it felt as though the world around you was spinning. You could hardly focus on just one object in the room and found yourself opting to just close your eyes before you grew dizzy.

One of Levi's hands trailed from your hip to around your stomach and up to your neck. He wrapped his hand around your neck and gently squeezed the sides, not to keep you from breathing, just to give a pleasurable amount of pressure. His hand felt like fire against your skin and you gasped for air, the sudden burning sensation surprising you.

"Jus- just.." you paused to let out another moan. "Let me cum already."

Oh, right. This had been going on for quite some time actually, for about 50 minutes. 50 painfully blissful minutes in which he refused your release and had edged you countless times. He had fingered you, licked you, fucked you, he even toyed with just your clit for a good while, and through all of it, he refused your release. You couldn't even remember how many times you'd nearly been brought to your orgasm by now. Your mind was clouded by lust and all you could think of was how badly you wanted to cum.

"Oh, you want to cum? Is that it, slut?" He groaned, slowing his thrusts to tease your sweet spot. "I think you're forgetting the meaning of a punishment."

Using his hand on your neck to guide you, he pressed his back against the wall and held you flush against himself. His hand on your hip slowly moved to your front and he began playing with your clit once more.

From this angle, you had an even better view of what he was doing to you in the mirror. Your naked body pressed against his own, his hands snaked around you and his legs between yours. His left hand, wrapped around your neck and his right pressed against your glistening pussy. Another strangled moan escaped your mouth and one of your hands reached behind you to grab onto Levi's hair.

Your eyes closed, the pleasure becoming too much, but a sudden change in pressure around your neck made your eyes open once more. "Keep your eyes open and on that mirror and I might just give you what you want." He growled, eyes ablaze with that same look from before.

For only another moment or so, Levi's thrusts were agonizingly slow, the tip of his dick prodding your sweet spot. You wanted to squeeze your eyes shut and stop the tears from bursting forth, but they rolled down your cheeks. You hadn't realized just how desperate you were to cum until this moment.

After Levi saw your tears in the mirror, he heaved a sigh and began picking up his pace. He may have cum (??) at least 3 times now, but he figured with you crying he may as well get the both of you to cum and call it a night. He knew he would regret investing so much time into this evening, even if it did bring him immense pleasure.

With his middle finger pressed against your clit, he squeezed your neck softly, almost as a reassurance of some sort. He didnt say anything, but you could feel his thrusts getting gradually quicker, and his finger rubbing slightly faster. The combined pleasure made you throw your head back, but remembering Levi's order from earlier, you turned back to the mirror and watched the lewd scene in awe.

You could just barely see the sweat beading at Levi's temples through your blurred vision. The look of concentration on his face somehow made him even more hot than usual and you let out a small whine at that realization. Out of nowhere you felt that familiar white-hot coil tighten in your core and you let out another moan.

Levi didn't stop, though, like all those other times he'd pushed you to the edge and stopped. A sense of relief washed over you when you realized you'd finally get your chance to release. With one final thrust, he filled you up while you seemingly lost control of your muscles, your legs twitching slightly and fingers digging into his scalp. He helped you down from your high and after catching his breath, once again grabbed a rag from the closet.

He lifted you and set you on the counter so he wouldn't have to crouch to clean you. After running the rag under some cool water, he carefully cleaned you up, running the cool rag along your thighs and aching pussy. Once he had finally finished, the both of you stood in silence.

Surprisingly, it was Levi who broke the silence. "I've been thinking, with everything going on, it would be a good idea for us to get to know each other better... even if you'll be leaving in only a few days."

And at that moment you realized, as badly as you wanted to get back to a regular life, a part of you almost liked being with Levi more.

~•~•~

The next morning, you found yourself on the couch again with a blanket draped over your half naked body. "Levi?" you called, though your throat felt raw and dry. You were just hoping he would be home so you could spend the day together. After all, he did admit he wanted to get to know you better and vise versa.

You knew it was foolish to believe he would be home on a Thursday. Right about now, he's probably up at the office and getting shit done, unlike you. Something about this realization sparked a fire in your belly and you suddenly felt like getting something done. In one swift movement, the blanket was ripped from your body and you were up on your feet.

At first, you didn't quite believe Levi when he said you wouldn't be able to stand, but now that you were actually on your feet, you wished you had listened to him sooner. Your legs wobbled slightly and you could feel yourself losing balance.

Quickly, before you could fall, you sat back down to assess the situation. Maybe you should take Levi up on that offer to get you a rolling chair. Lucky for you, the entire house had a hardwood floor so travelling would be easy. The only issue would be your pride. Turning to the left of you, you saw a familiar device sitting on the end table. Your phone. Of course. How had you not seen it this whole time? All those wasted hours, twiddling your thumbs uselessly.

With what little strength your legs had, you crawled to the other side of the couch to grab the phone and mentally danced when you saw that it was fully charged. The first thing you did was notice the crazy amount of texts and calls you had received from your friends, most of them apologizing for leaving you there and probably making your day worse than it was to begin with. 

Then you noticed the worried texts. They apologized profusely for leaving you all alone at the bar and even asked if you were okay considering you hadn't responded in 4 days now. You quickly message them saying you were okay and just staying with an "old friend" after you reconnected at the bar. You felt bad for lying but what kind of a conversation would it be if you had said the truth anyway. Especially considering the situation sounds awful.

What would you say? 'Hi, I'm fine but I'm currently staying at some stranger's house. He's helping me recover after saving me from being hit by a truck but the healing process is taking a little longer than usual considering I fell down his stairs and I keep letting him fuck me to the point where I can't walk the next day'? That would never go over well. First off, you're staying with somebody who is practically a stranger despite him being completely normal and not giving you any reason to think he'd break your ankles and keep you hostage. I mean, you had met a few of his colleagues and slept in the same house at least 3 nights now. Secondly, you've allowed this stranger to fuck you senseless, despite not knowing if he is or isn't carrying any diseases, but considering how clean the place is and how clean he insists on being, you can only assume he's clean as well.

Anyway, there's too many questionable aspects to this situation that you couldn't tell them about. So you'll just leave it at that little white lie. With a sigh, you turned your phone off and leaned into the cushion of the couch.

~•~•~

When Levi came back from work, the both of you got to work on dinner. You'd spent the whole day on the couch and by now you were pretty hungry, so you were lucky when he got home early. Unfortunately, due to the ache in your hips and knees you had to be supported after spending an extended amount of time standing. It was humiliating, to say the least.

"So, Levi, I hate to bring this up, but since we don't really know each other, I was hoping you could tell me," you trailed off, focusing on not spilling the ingredient everywhere. "how old you are."

Levi's movement faltered for a moment and you had to hold back a laugh. "I'm actually 34."

At this, you froze. "34?? You're fucking lying! Where's your birth certificate?"

"I am not lying. I don't lie." he gave you a weird look. "And what did I tell you about your word choice?"

You snorted. "My mouth is filthy for harboring such vulgarities, I know. Anyways, how are you 34?? That's insane! You look at least 23 or something."

He grunted, which by now you had figured was his way of laughing. "Well, if you must know, my mother was a prostitute, and by her misfortune--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I definitely don't need to hear about the intricacies of your becoming." you quickly cut him off.

"Well maybe you shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answer to then."

You groaned. "You know what I meant. It was a rhetorical question and you know it."

He hummed in agreement with a sort of smile on his face. "Yeah, I did."

~•~•~

"I only have one rule. If I don't cum, nobody does." And finally you raised your hips, now on your knees with your pussy above Levi's face. He looked up at you hungrily and licked his lips. "And when I do, you better swallow."

He started with a sweet kiss, his hands reaching up to your ass and giving a gentle squeeze. You moaned softly, enjoying the sweetness of the moment before he got a bit more confident. He kissed lower and finally licked from your opening to your clit, sending a chill down your spine.

Not wanting to waste any time, he flipped you onto your back, now positioned below him. He got on his knees and held your knees apart, massaging your thighs occasionally as he lost himself in your sweet heat.

He ate you out like a man starved and you moaned his name like it was the only word you knew. You were a mess of profanities and before you knew it, you felt the white-hot coil of your release tightening in your core. You reached down with your free hand and tangled your fingers in his hair, tugging softly. The vibration of his soft moan tickled you. Your hips rolled upward into his face and your other hand finally made it to his head, pressing him in further to your pussy for a moment or two.

You moaned again, his hair tickling your thighs. His warm tongue between your folds drove you crazy and every so often the tip of his nose would rub against your clit, making you moan louder each time. Feeling your orgasm getting closer, you warned him by tightening your thighs around his head.

He pulled away and finally stuck two fingers inside you, reaching every nook and cranny. When he bent his fingers at just the right angle, he sent you over the edge and he immediately licked up the mess you made between your legs, easing you down from your orgasm. You moaned one last time, satisfied for a moment before pulling him up to you and kissing him, the taste of your orgasm still strong on his lips.

You pushed on his shoulders and finally got him beneath you again. Aligning your entrance to his erection, you looked at him with a smile. You eased yourself onto him slowly, wanting to tease him for a bit. When his hips were against yours and his entire length was enveloped by your heat, he moaned. "Fuck-!"

You pressed a finger to his lips gently. "Not too loud, now, darling. We don't want everybody on the street to hear us now, do we?" And finally you rose your hips and lowered them, riding him at a shamelessly slow pace.

"Faster-" he ordered, as though he thinks he is in control.

You grinned at his words and finally complied after a few moments of moving excruciatingly slow. Levi's hips dug into yours, wanting more.

You moaned and your head rolled back as you took a deep breath. He reached up and grabbed you by the hips, finally taking matters into his own hands. His fingers gripped at your skin so tight, you were sure there would be more bruises within the hour. But you didn't mind.

He thrusted upward into you and moaned incoherent words, some of which you were sure was supposed to be your name. He pulled you onto him and moved your body at a pace he liked much more. Your body was slick with sweat but his iron grip never faltered. You were sure by now he would have slipped, but his hold was too solid.

Looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, you could make out tears in his eyes. Was he so desperate for his orgasm? It didn't bother you, if anything it was pretty hot, seeing his face screwed up in concentration, tears streaming down his face, which you certainly hadn't expected from a guy like him. You reached down and wiped some tears away. "You will get to finish, you know. Don't worry, I'm not as rude as some people by refusing their release."

He looked up at you and groaned. He hadn't recognized how beautiful you looked as he pounded himself into you. Just the sight of your body in such a setting nearly brought him to his climax, but he held back. He wanted to enjoy this, despite feeling guilty for having used you so many times now. He knew you didn't see it like that but he feels as though he could be taking advantage of your vulnerability. For now though, he doesn't care. After all, it'd been a good while since the last time he'd had sex and he forgot how good it could feel.

Eventually, his thrusts became erratic and formless, leading you to believe he was close. Your moans grew louder, your own orgasm getting closer. Finally, he released inside you and thrusted a few more times for good measure making sure you came as well. His seed was warm inside you, and you moaned at the feeling of being so full. With a defeated moan, you fell on top of him and laughed tiredly.

"Hey, Levi?" you said breathlessly. "Thanks for taking me in. I know I'm just gonna leave in a few days but I feel like we were destined to meet. I don't want to forget my time with you and I want to keep in touch when I do leave. Also, I'm sorry for doing this to you. You didn't have to save me and take me in. And you also didn't have to actually have sex with me. I don't know what got into me that night. Don't think I regret it, though. You're the best I've ever had, not that that's your only positive attribute."

He shushed you. "Do you always talk this much when you're tired? Look, you aren't a bother to me or whatever. We'll talk more tomorrow. Get some rest you damn brat."

"Okay... goodnight Levi."


End file.
